This invention relates to compositions of matter which are useful for delivering a substance into a liquid medium over a period of time after a delay period. It further relates to methods of making these compositions. More specifically, the present invention concerns compositions which contain polymeric association products and which delay the release of chlorine-containing compounds in liquid environments.
The incompatibility of chlorine-releasing substances with other materials used in laundering, e.g., enzymes and brighteners, is a problem long recognized in the art. Generally, the premature presence of a free bleaching agent in wash water renders ineffective many compounds which otherwise would have a beneficial effect on the laundering process. Thus, for some applications, chlorine-releasing substances must not be added until the materials which are incompatible with chlorine have satisfactorily accomplished their tasks.
Several methods of, and compositions for, delaying the release of chlorine in laundry applications are known. For example, a process wherein chlorine bleaches are microencapsulated in a fatty acid by means of a fluidized bed is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,734. Heretofore, however, a composition which contains the polymeric association products of the instant invention and which delays the release of chlorine into aqueous solutions without employing microencapsulation technology has not been disclosed, nor has there been a revelation of a process for making such a composition.